LOONA
LOONA (이달의 소녀; stylized as LOOΠΔ) is a twelve-member girl group formed by BlockBerryCreative. From October 2016 until June 2018, each member of the group was revealed along with a solo single album and a music video with sub units being introduced as members are revealed. They currently have 12 active members along with 3 subunits. The full group held their debut concert "LOONAbirth" on August 19, 2018, followed by the release of their debut mini album + + the next day.LOONA Holds Debut Concert And Expresses Gratitude Towards FansLoona Announces First Formal Single 'Hi High': Watch a Teaser Members History '2016: HeeJin , HyunJin , and HaSeul' On September 26, 2016, the first teaser of member HeeJin was released across multiple social media platforms including Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Teasers for "HeeJin" were released until October 5, when the music video for "ViViD" was released. On October 28, the second member, HyunJin was revealed in a similar manner. Teasers for "HyunJin" included HeeJin for their duet titled "I'll Be There" and solo teasers for HyunJin were released for her song "Around You". Her solo album, "HyunJin" was released on November 17. On December 8, more than a month later, member HaSeul continued the pattern by having teasers of her and her two fellow members. Her solo album, "HaSeul" was released on December 15, including her solo "Let Me In" and a Christmas themed trio named "The Carol". '2017: YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry, Yves, Chuu, LOONA 1/3, and ODD EYE CIRCLE' On January 4, YeoJin was revealed as the fourth member. Her solo album, "YeoJin" was released on January 16, including her solo song "Kiss Later", HeeJin and HyunJin's duet "My Sunday", and HaSeul and YeoJin's duet "My Melody". On February 14, ViVi was revealed as the fifth member. It was revealed that LOONA will be in sub-units. LOONA's first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3, contains members, HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, and ViVi. Their mini-album, Love & Live, was released on March 13. Along with, were LOONA's first tv promotions exclusively on SBS' Inkigayo. On April 5, ViVi was confirmed as the "April Girl". Her single, "ViVi" was released on April 17, including "Everyday I Love You" featuring HaSeul and "Everyday I Need You" featuring future member JinSoul. On April 23, LOONA 1/3's repackaged mini-album, Love & Evil, was revealed with teasers of the members and a teaser for "Love & Evil". Love & Evil was then released on April 27 with a single live stage on Inkigayo. On May 15, Kim Lip was revealed as the sixth member. Her single "Kim Lip" was released on May 23, with her solos "Eclipse" and "Twilight". On June 13, JinSoul was revealed as the seventh member. Her single "JinSoul" was released on June 26, including her solo "Singing in the Rain" and JinSoul and Kim Lip's duet "Love Letter". On July 7, LOONA 1/3's "Rain51db" music video was released. On July 10, a special music video for JinSoul's "Singing in the Rain" was released featuring member Heejin exclusively on V Live. On July 12, Choerry was revealed as the eighth member. On July 28, "Choerry" was released, featuring Choerry's solo, "Love Cherry Motion" and a duet with fellow member, JinSoul, "Puzzle". On August 30, BlockBerryCreative revealed a teaser for the second sub-unit of LOONA, ODD EYE CIRCLE, which contains members Kim Lip, JinSoul and Choerry. On September 19, the preview teaser for the lead single of an album by ODD EYE CIRCLE was released. The day after, the album was revealed in a preview as Mix & Match. The album was released on September 21 along with a music video release for the lead single, Girl Front. The sub unit went making their live debut on M Countdown and then Inkigayo. During this time, members HeeJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul were announced to participate in the idol survival show MIXNINE. On October 18, it was announced that a repackage album titled Max & Match would be released. On October 23, the promised "Loonatic (English Version)" was released across international platforms. On October 31, Max & Match was released along with a music video for the title track, "Sweet Crazy Love". On November 14, Yves was revealed as the ninth member. On November 28, "Yves" was released with her solos "new" and "D-1". On December 13, "The Carol 2.0" was released featuring ViVi, Choerry, and Yves under the transverse unit "ViRryVes" (pronounced as believe). On December 14, Chuu was revealed as the tenth member. On December 28, "Chuu" was released including her solo "Heart Attack" and Yves and Chuu's duet "Girl's Talk". '2018: Go Won, Olivia Hye, promotional events, yyxy, fandom name, and debut' On January 15, Go Won was revealed as the eleventh member. Two days later, the first ever official fan event was announced to be held on February 3. On January 30, "Go Won" was released including her solo "One & Only" and Chuu and Go Won's duet "See Saw" featuring Kim Lip. The fan event named "LOOΠΔ x Study Group" was held on February 3 in Theater 2, Seoul Cinema, South Korea. On February 28, a second fan event named "LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line" was announced to be held at Lotte Cinema World Tower, Seoul, South Korea on March 17; on the same day as the reveal of the next twelfth and final member. On the day, the member was revealed to be Olivia Hye. On March 30, "Olivia Hye" was released including her solo "Egoist" featuring JinSoul, and Go Won and Olivia Hye's duet "Rosy" featuring HeeJin. On April 14, a third fan event named "LOOΠΔ Premier Greeting: Line & Up" was announced to be held at YES24 Live Hall, South Korea on June 2 and June 3 featuring all 12 members and live music performances. On April 27, BlockBerryCreative revealed a teaser for the third sub-unit of LOONA, LOONA yyxy, which consists of members Yves, Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia Hye. On May 24, the preview teaser for lead single "love4eva" was released for their upcoming mini album Beauty & The Beat. The album was released on May 30 along with a music video release for the lead single. The sub unit went onto performing their lead single at their own event "LOONA Cinema Theory: Line & Up", at Inkigayo, M Countdown, Music Core, and The Show SBS funELIVE. Following the third sub unit's debut, on June 2 and June 3, the third fan event "LOOΠΔ Premier Greeting: Line & Up" took place at YES24 Live Hall, South Korea". Sub-units * LOONA 1/3 * LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE * LOONA yyxy Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * Love & Live (2017) ** Love & Evil (repackage) (2017) * Mix & Match (2017) ** Max & Match (repackage) (2017) * Beauty & The Beat (2018) * + + (2018) Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) * "HyunJin" (2016) * "HaSeul" (2016) * "YeoJin" (2017) * "ViVi" (2017) * "Kim Lip" (2017) * "JinSoul" (2017) * "Choerry" (2017) * "Yves" (2017) * "Chuu" (2017) * "Go Won" (2018) * “Olivia Hye” (2018) Digital singles * "The Carol 2.0" (2017) * "favOriTe" (2018) 'English' Digital singles * "Loonatic (English Version)" (2017) Concerts * LOONAbirth (2018) Trivia * Their group name is created from a rearrangement of the first constants of the hangul that spells out their name. In other words, ㅇㄷㅇㅅㄴ is rearranged to ㄴㅇㅇㄷㅅ, which then becomes LOOΠΔ. * Revealed by HaSeul in LOONA TV #40, each member is chosen based on a group performance test. Meaning HeeJin achieved the highest score first and hence got to debut as the first member. * The first five members traveled across the world for their solo promotions. ** The locations include Paris, Tokyo, Iceland, London, Taiwan, Hong Kong, New Zealand, and Prague. * For the release of LOONA TV #100, LOONA TV #99 was in the form of a teaser, introducing LOONA's V Live account where they did #100 live. * Revealed through social media, the last 4 spots in LOONA were still being chosen from a pool of 50 trainees under the name of "LOOΠΔTIOΠ". Later disclosed in Kim Lip's CeCi China interview, the remaining four members were selected and confirmed in December, 2017. * Part of LOONA's story is how the group "lives" in a universe titled the "LOOΠΔVERSE". Gallery 'Promotional' LOOΠΔ_HeeJin_and_HyunJin_promotional_photo.png|"HyunJin" (1) LOONA HyunJin HeeJin and HyunJin 2.PNG|"HyunJin" (2) LOONA The Carol group photo.png|"HaSeul" (1) LOONA The Carol group photo 2.png|"HaSeul" (2) LOONA YeoJin HaSeul promo photo.png|"YeoJin" (1) LOONA YeoJin HaSeul promo photo 2.png|"YeoJin" (2) LOONA HeeJin YeoJin HyunJin promo photo.png|"YeoJin" (3) LOONA HyunJin HeeJin YeoJin promo photo 2.png|"YeoJin" (4) LOONA ViVi HaSeul promo photo.PNG|"ViVi" (1) LOONA ViVi HaSeul promo photo 2.PNG|"ViVi" (2) LOONA_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_promo_photo.png|"JinSoul" (1) LOONA_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_promo_photo 2.png|"JinSoul" (2) LOONA JinSoul Choerry promo photo.png|"Choerry" (1) LOONA JinSoul Choerry promo photo 2.png|"Choerry" (2) LOONA Yves Chuu promo photo.png|"Chuu" (1) LOONA Yves Chuu promo photo 2.png|"Chuu" (2) LOONA Go Won & Chuu 1.png|"Go Won" (1) LOONA Go Won & Chuu 2.png|"Go Won" (2) LOONA Olivia Hye and Go Won 1.png|"Olivia Hye" (1) LOONA Olivia Hye and Go Won 2.png|"Olivia Hye" (2) LOONA Favorite group teaser photo.png|"favOriTe" teaser LOONA Favorite group promo photo.png|"favOriTe" LOONA LOONAbirth concert teaser photo.png|LOONAbirth teaser 'Miscellaneous' LOOΠΔ_Debut_Logo_promotional_photo.png|Group logo References Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:BlockBerryCreative Category:2018 debuts Category:LOONA